Dis-le lui
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Sam n'en peux plus, ne tiens plus, et confie à Castiel le fait qu'il apprécierait que lui et son frère puissent être ensemble. One-Shot léger, Destiel. Peut-être des spoils au moins jusqu'à S06


**Prompt :** j'ai peur qu'il ne s'évapore si je ne reste pas à ses côtés  
**Fandom :** SPN  
**Note :** Fic mimi triste. Destiel, uhuh.

Sam savait tout voir. Pouvait tout voir. Tout ce que Dean pensait cacher.  
Sans être très discret non plus. Sam savait juste être attentif et comprendre le moindre soupir, le moindre mot ou geste de son frère.

Là, il était assis à côté de Cas sur le lit du motel il avait tenté de lui expliquer. Ce qu'il pensait. Ce qu'il fallait que Castiel fasse.

« - Je ne comprends pas tu sais, Sam. Je ne pense pas aimer Dean autant que tu ne le pense. »

Sam savait être patient. Prendre le temps d'expliquer à Cas. Expliquer ses arguments.

« - Tu as déjà pensé à la façon dont vous vous regardiez ? »Interrogea Sam, puis voyant que l'ange plissait les yeux : « vous vous dévorez des yeux.  
\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à manger Dean.  
\- Je veux dire, ça se voit que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre quelque chose de plus puissant que vous ne le pensez ! s'emporta légèrement Sam, désespéré »

Sam tenta de continuer d'expliquer mais Castiel n'était pas très réceptif. Surtout quand il ajouta :

« - Peut être que je l'aime beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si Dean pense la même chose.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Et fais moi confiance, je connais bien mon frère. »

Sur ce point, Cas n'allait pas le contredire. Les deux Winchester savaient se comprendre et se connaître.  
Particulièrement Sam envers Dean. Son empathie faisant tout.

« - Castiel écoute. ...ce que ressens Dean. ... est compliqué pour lui. Il ne t'avouera jamais rien. Pour la simple raison qu'à ses yeux il ne te mérite pas. Il ne nous mérite pas.  
\- C'est faux, fit Cas en fronçant les sourcils  
\- Oui mais c'est ce qu'il pense. »

Et parfois il le pensait si fort que Sam pouvait le sentir vibrer dans tout son corps. Comme s'il était en connexion avec son frère. Leur relation trop fusionnelle.  
Dean ne dit rien mais Sam sens tout. Parce qu'il connaît le sens caché derrière chaque blague trop bien placée. Derrière chaque soupir.  
Et cela était douloureux. Cela lui faisait généralement pression sur tout le corps manquant de le faire angoisser plus que de raison.

« - Il vit dans un déni constant pour ne pas souffrir. Mais il se fait souffrir lui même. Il a tellement peur qu'on l'abandonne, qu'on le laisse là, qu'il fait tout pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il est. Bien qu'il ne soit pas doué pour se cacher.  
\- Mais on ne va pas l'abandonner, rajouta Castiel  
\- C'est ce qu'il pense. »

Encore une fois. Dean pensait toujours à tort. Et souvent trop.  
Sam parfois avait envie de secouer son frère. De lui dire une bonne fois pour toute que même s'il devait le quitter ça ne serait jamais totalement.  
Devrait-il alors le prouver ? Si c'était le cas, aucun problème. Parler de ces mois en enfer que Sam avait passé sur terre à tout faire pour récupérer sur on frère, était un très bon exemple.  
C'était Dean qui l'avait quitté.  
Et il n'avait cessé de penser à lui.

En fait, peut être que le pire c'était que Dean avait sûrement sauvé son frère en se condamnant à l'enfer, juste en pensant que Sam mériterait de vivre plus que lui.  
Sauf que Sam ne pouvait pas vivre sans son frère.

« - Tu vois Cas, c'est toi qui dois faire le premier pas. Dean ne s'aime pas suffisamment pour le faire à ta place. Il a trop peur de te perdre ou de paraître stupide. »

Si Dean avait parlé de ses sentiments à Sam, son frère l'aurait sûrement encouragé de toutes ses forces. Déjà là, sans prononcer de mots, il ne cessait de le soutenir dès que Dean avait besoin de lui.  
Il aurait été capable de tout pour que son frère soit enfin heureux et cesse de jouer à l'imbécile.  
Quitte à le pousser de toutes ses forces dans les bras de Cas.  
Il était et serait toujours là pour son frère. Et le fait de le savoir aimer par quelqu'un d'autre, était quelque chose de merveilleux.  
Surtout parce qu'il avait peur que Dean ne s'évapore quand Sam ne serait pas à ses côtés. Si Castiel restait avec Dean sans éprouver des non dits douloureux, alors... Alors Sam pourrait être serein.  
Se dire que dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné par la mort ou un quelconque problème, Dean ne ferait pas de bêtises. Ne tomberait pas. Ne disparaitrait pas.

« - Mais si je vais avec Dean, avec qui iras-tu ? »

Sam resta silencieux un instant avant d'éclater de rire nerveusement.  
C'est vrai. Sam serait tout seul.  
Quoique.

« - Avec personne. Mais je sais que toi et Dean ne me laisseront pas. »

Contrairement à Dean qui pensait sûrement l'inverse pour son frère.  
Castiel l'observa un instant, paru réfléchir puis garda le silence.

« - Et je finirais bien par trouver quelqu'un, fini-t-il d'ajouter. »

Quelqu'un qui ne mourra pas de façon trop précipité, espéra Sam très fort.

« - J'essaierais. De dire à Dean ce que je pense. Annonça soudain Castiel.  
\- C'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux. »

Et Sam les encouragerait.  
Pour que Dean aille mieux. Que Dean soit heureux. Que le poids que son frère porte en lui, s'allège un peu.  
Que ce poids finisse par disparaître. Et si Sam devait utiliser Cas pour ça. ...il le ferait.  
Quitte à se retrouver seul noyé dans l'amour.

Fin


End file.
